Black Bear
Black Bear is one of the six permanent quest bears NPCs to be accessed in the game, the others being Brown Bear, Polar Bear, Panda Bear, Mother Bear and Science Bear. He is also usually the first quest bear (or permanent quest bear). He provides quests to players to help them progress in the game and to give them some extra goals. This particular bear focuses on pollen collecting. He is located near the Ticket Tent, Red Cannon, Sprout Summoner, and the Red HQ. Quests Black Bear's quests require collecting pollen for him, and in return, he will give you honey, Royal Jelly, a Silver Egg, a Gold Egg, and eventually a Diamond Egg. When doing the quests for the Diamond Egg, he will give you a Royal Jelly every 4 quests (so a total of 5 Royal Jellies and a Diamond Egg). Once you have completed all of the quests for the Diamond Egg, he will give you a random quest from an endlessly-repeating list, like Polar Bear, but with a 1 hour cooldown. Quests to Silver Egg(6) Quests to Gold Egg(9) Quests to Diamond Egg(20) Repeatable Quests After completing "Quest of Legends", Black Bear will randomly assign quests that can be completed indefinitely, similar to Polar Bear and Brown Bear. The rewards below are guaranteed, as sometimes Black Bear may give other rewards. You can only get 1 quest per hour. In addition to rewards listed, each quest has a chance to yield extra rewards, including: 50x Treat, 100x Treat, Blue Extract, Red Extract, Glitter, Glue, Oil, Enzymes, Magic Bean, Star Jelly. Dialogue Black Bear gives a lot of information in his quest dialogues. Some of the information he gives is not found anywhere else in-game. Trivia *Completing all of Black Bears quests except the endless repeating quests are the only way along with the hidden egg under the 30 Bees Platform, panda bear's new quests, from Legendary Sprouts and by defeating Werewolves, Tunnel Bear, and King Beetle to get a diamond egg without the use of robux. *Black Bear proudly calls himself a "Honey Connoisseur" in one of his dialogues. This is what the "Black Bear's Title" hint (behind the Instant Converter) refers to, leading to the code "Connoisseur". *He's the third bear to have a list of endlessly repeating quests. *He is self-aware that he is in a Roblox game, as he says, “But this is ROBLOX! Anything goes!” He also says "the 'luck" stat in the game" and mentions waiting for an update to happen. *Black Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Package. *On the last quest to get an egg, he says "one more quests and the * * egg is yours." (This isn't the only pluralization bug in the game.) *He is the first bear to give a Diamond Egg, with Panda Bear being the second. *The repeatable quests used to be given one after another, with no cooldown. However, it was changed to have a one hour cooldown, along with changing the rewards up to compensate the cooldown. Category:Bears Category:Quest giver